


[PODFIC] When in Novigrad - Monsterunderthefedora

by LenaReads (LenaLawlipop)



Category: The Witcher (TV)
Genre: Gen, Inspired by one of the quests in the game, Jaskier can't keep it in his pants, Novigrad sucks, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Voiceteam 2020, original tags:
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:07:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24019483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LenaLawlipop/pseuds/LenaReads
Summary: Original summary:"Jaskier has a knack for getting in trouble. Geralt tends to get dragged along when it happens. This isn't new."
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia & Jaskier | Dandelion, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	[PODFIC] When in Novigrad - Monsterunderthefedora

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [When in Novigrad](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23970589) by [Monsterunderthefedora](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monsterunderthefedora/pseuds/Monsterunderthefedora). 



> Hi everyone! 
> 
> I'm back with another Witcher podfic. This time, I worked with a friend of mine, [Mintkary](https://mintkary.tumblr.com/), who did all the voices for this pod! I think she did fantastically <3 Thank you so much for doing this with me, I've loved every moment of it <3 <3 <3 
> 
> Thanks a ton, too, to [Monsterunderthefedora](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monsterunderthefedora/pseuds/Monsterunderthefedora) for giving us permission to post this!

**Length** : 3:44 minutes

 **Download** : here (MP3) [at Mega](https://mega.nz/file/Ibg2gKCC#iG30kP7YziieCN5jzO2czd78bVlG6ozLLu3cY0czpc0) or here [at google drive](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1jrNYO6KwMHhaaFI2VC6MHAUW1t5pWWfE).

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for listening! I hope you enjoyed my reading :D
> 
> If you did, please consider leaving kudos or a comment, they're greatly appreciated, and if you liked the story please also visit the original work! 
> 
> If you want to yell with me and share more headcanons for these dorks, you can find me at my tumblr, [kyokotsukuyomi](http://kyokotsukuyomi.tumblr.com/), the comments section down below, or any of the links in my profile. Don't be shy!
> 
> Love,
> 
> ~Lena


End file.
